


Demon Dream

by Book_Dragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Dragons/pseuds/Book_Dragons
Summary: This is my first time posting any of my writings! Please be honest on what you think about it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my writings! Please be honest on what you think about it.

The forest was always considered dangerous. Never go in at night and never go in alone. The creatures that lived within the forest bounds were ferocious, deadly, and full of powerful magic. Even though this was taught to us at birth, I still find myself drawn to the forest. To its power and mystery. After my 22 birthday, I noticed a stranger urge to get closer to the forest, and when I stood at the entrance of the woods, I began hearing a gentle voice calling me.  
The following night I had a strange dream that led me through the forest. I had no protection, only a lantern. I walked and walked, until I heard a gentle voice leading me to a forgotten temple, mother nature taking over the building. Cautiously, I entered.  
“Hello? Anyone here?” I called out. Suddenly, I was paralyzed. Fear suddenly took root in me as I saw golden eyes in the darkness. I tried to speak but found I couldn’t. The eyes suddenly began moving toward me and I got a good look of the thing that called me here.  
It was large, grey-ish red skin over a muscular form. my breath lodged in my throat. Large horns were protruding from its head. They looked as if they belonged on a ram, winding up and back. It had pointed ears and a winding tail that rested heavily on the floor behind it. It wore no clothes, and I could see its large member, rock hard. It gave a smirk and I immediately knew this was an unholy creature. It pointed its large talons at me, and I felt an ache in my sex. My body shook with sudden pleasure I never knew I could feel. I felt my skin flush and I began to tremble.  
The creature walked toward me; its member swayed slightly it’s smile never leaving its lips. it stood a full four feet taller than my petite frame. Its clawed hands reached my shirt before aggressively ripping it in two causing my large breast to jiggle by the force. It ripped my pants in the same fashion until I stood completely naked at the mercy of this… thing…  
It lifted my head towards it before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Its long tough explored my mouth leaving me aching for more. It lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around its muscular waist. Its member rubbed against my sex and I shivered. Its hands spread my cheeks before thrusting hard into me. My head threw back in pleasure, moaning loudly. The creature sucked and bite at my breast while it mercilessly plowed into my pussy. Its tip kissed my womb several times before entering deeply. My breath caught in my lungs, unable to say or think anything at this moment. Dots clouded my vision as I was left spasming by the intruder within me. The creature smiled against my skin before holding me flush to its chest, thrusting hard in me. Its heavy balls slapped against my cunt, causing me to orgasm over and over again. The creature thrusted once more into me before cum hard and long into my womb. I felt my stomach begin to expand by the shear amount of thick, potent seed entering my fertile body. It kept cumming even past the point of me being full. Pleasure filled my mind as I blacked out.  
When I woke, I was in my bed. My body aching from an unknown source. I laid in my bed covered in sweat and my own cum, attempting to come down from my climax. “That,” I whispered, “felt so real.” I rubbed my thighs together trying to relieve some of the tension.  
Several days past since that moment when I began to feel sick. Nausea and fatigue settled into my form. I knew immediately that I was pregnant. And the forest. Again, and again, I kept noticing that my gaze traveled to the forest. Again, and again, I find myself driving to the forest, completely unaware of my actions.  
After a month of this behavior and sickness, I gave up trying to ignore the pull I felt toward the forest. I did not bring anything with me as I walked into the forest. I walked and walked for what felt like eternity. Suddenly, that sweet voice filled all my senses once again. Ecstatic I ran toward the source, once again coming face to face with that fallen temple. Once I entered though, the interior looked pristine. Completely different from my dream. The once broken pillars stood tall and sturdy. There were no broken floorboards, no hole in the roof.  
I walked around the open room, mouth wide open taking in the sights, when I heard shuffling behind me. Turning I found two clocked figures.  
“You have returned” One said with a smile. “Master has been awaiting you.”  
“Master?” I asked, hands going to cover my swelling globe.  
“Yes, yes,” The second one said, both coming to stand around me. “Come we shall not keep him waiting.” They guided me to another room, a throne room by the looks of it. Several other clocked figures were bowing in front of the throne. And sat upon it was the beast from my dream.  
It looked bored from its followers, but when its gaze settled on me its eyes lighted up. It lifted its hand and motioned me to come closer. Slowly, I complied his followers spilt like a sea to let me through. When I arrived at the throne, he stepped forward, talons settled under my chin as he brought me in for a lust filled kiss. He lifted me up and set me on his throne, never breaking the kiss. Once we parted, he turned to address his following.  
“Our Queen has arrived!” He stated loudly, “She has been chosen by me to bring my young into the world. In due time, my children will arrive, and fulfil their part. My loyal followers, soon the world shall be ours!” he announced, and the room erupted in applause and cheers.  
“Ar’un! Ar’un!” they chanted. Ar’un summoned some kind of gateway and his followers entered it. He turned to me, extending his clawed hand to me and I took it as he led me through the gate.  
On the other side, there stood a village and great mountain. A few of Ar’un’s followers came to address me, taking me to a castle within the mountain side. I was stripped down and bathed before dressed in a simple white dress with large slits in the sides. I was escorted to the throne room. It looked like there was a festival or ceremony was taking place. The figures led me to Ar’un. He grasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
“My Queen.” He kissed my hand, leading me to a large marble slab in the middle of the room. Flowers and candles were placed around it. Suddenly, everything in the world vanished.  
This whole time, I was in a trance. It was almost like a belonged here. Belonged to Ar’un. Ar’un helped me onto the slab, hand coming to rest on my baby bump.  
“My Queen, the first moment I sensed you I knew you were the one.” He leaned over me, “I knew that you would make me happy for eternity. To bear my army. My guardians. You swell so well with my young. I cannot wait until you swell larger.” Ar’un kissed me deeply, I sighed into the kiss. I felt the head of his erection pushed up against my stomach. My small hand rested on the head. My body moved on its own, fisting the loose dress in one hand to present myself to him. He broke the kiss and I laid back, looking up at this unholy beast who had somehow snuck its way into my very soul. Ar’un smiled as he grabbed my legs, thrusting deeply.  
“Ah~!” I moaned loudly. He fucked me hard as his followers watched and cheered. Over and over again Ar’un caused me to orgasm until I was just a trembling mess. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I lounged on the massive bed in our room. It’s been several months since our original meeting. I look about eight months pregnant with multiples, though I’ve been told I’m only carrying one. My hands wandered over my swollen orb, feeling gentle kicks from the little one inside. I gave a gentle smile as Ar’un came into the room.  
“My Queen,” he smiled crawling over me. He gave a gentle kiss upon my stomach, trailing up to my lips. His erection rested on my lower stomach.  
“My love,” I whispered into his lips, rearranging the blankets around my body to expose throbbing cunt. Ar’un gave a lust filled smirk that caused a shiver to run through my body. His hands traveled over my stomach then into my wet pussy. I moaned deeply.  
Ar’un rolled me onto all fours, kissing my back before thrusting deeply. “Ah~!” my eyes rolled back in my head as he began a ruthless pace. My pregnant stomach began rocking violently as wells as my swollen tits as he pounded into me.  
“Ah~ Oh, fuck me! fuck me! fuck me! fuck me!” I began chanting as he gripped my forearms, lifting my upper body. Milk began to leak from my tits coating my stomach and leaving a wet spot on the bed.  
“My beautiful Queen. My fertile breeding ground. Only I can fill this womb. only I can breed you full.”  
“Yes! Yes! Only you owns my body! Only you can breed my pussy! Ah~!” I shouted, cumming over his cock. His thrust became more frantic as he chased his own orgasm. Ar’un gripped my breast hard, pulling on my over sensitive nipples. Over and over I orgasmed as Ar’un’s thrusts slowed down, his seed coating my insides, leaving me as trembling mess. 

The next morning is when my water broke. I was ushered into a room I’ve never seen. The floor was completely water except for a single pathway and island that held some kind of nest. Torches were placed around the room, and a single rope hung from the ceiling. I was stripped of my clothes and left in the middle of the nest as my labor began. Ar’un nowhere to be seen. The labor lasted several hours. My body sore, my voice hoarse from screaming. Ar’un had finally come into the chamber after a few hours. He never came to touch me or help in anyway. He just paced around the room, eyes never leaving my form. The midwives helped me to stand, gripping the rope above me. I squatted in hopes that gravity will help our babe slide into position better. I gripped the rope above me, bearing down as I pushed.  
“Please!” I gasped, finally feeling the head crown. My knees buckled, and I was caught by the midwives. Lottie, one of the midwives, guided my hand to cup the babes head, and I let out a strangled cry. Ar’un had moved closer, crouching in front of me. a few more pushes, and the babe slide out in a rush of liquids. My body collapsed as I blacked out.  
When I awoke, I was back in our chambers. My body sore, and my womb empty.  
“My Queen,” Ar’un’s large body came to stand in my vision. In his arms, sat a baby that looked several days old though I had just given birth to them the night before. “A son you have blessed me with.” I sat up as our son was placed in my arms. Our son was beautiful. He had his father’s golden eyes, a small tail, and two small black ovels upon his forehead, where his horns will grow. He has my skin tones, but his father’s features.  
“I don’t understand. He was only born yesterday.” Ar’un’s hand creased my cheek as our son began to suckle. “He looks several days old.”  
“Do not worry, my love. I will explain everything.”  
The following months, Ibus, our son, seem to grow at a rapid rate. Six months after his birth, Ibus was technically a teenager, according to Ar’un. While we lounged by the waterfall, and Ibus swam around, Ar’un addressed my concerns.  
“My species grow rapidly. Pregnancy usually lasting about four months, and we age rather quickly. I knew your human body would not be able to support that rapid of growth, so I placed a spell upon your womb. my offspring will grow slowly, as human’s grow within the womb. but once they take that first breathe of air, the spell is lifted. They will grow as my species does normally.” Ar’un kissed me gently as Ibus swam closer to us.  
“Mother,” he smiled leaning his upper body against my legs. I smiled as I ruffled his hair. He gave my legs a hug before climbing out of the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part! Ended pretty abruptly, sorry!


End file.
